


Faith

by wereleopard58



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River thinks about Book</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faith

Title Faith  
Author Wereleopard58  
Rating PG  
Word Count 347  
Prompt 017 Book  
Pairing (if any)  
Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Firefly or Serenity

River sat in front of the stone pillar, legs crossed and her dress blowing gently in the wind. Book's face a top of the pedestal. Tightly held in her hands was his bible, the one he had given to her when he left. To remember him, that was what he had told her.

Tears fell from her eyes; there was a deep ache in her chest. It was a sadness that would always remain; it cut so deep it was hard to breath. It was so strong it nearly overwhelmed her. There was no way she could keep it back. To force it back down and to pretend it wasn't there.

Thoughts came flooding back, the look on his face when trying to tell her that the bible didn't need to be fixed, there was nothing wrong. It was faith. The confusion that ran through her and then the guilt that she had ruined something of his, something precious. Just because no one understood her, didn't mean that she didn't understand them.

River had tried to apologise but couldn't find the words, then she saw that hair. It still gave her nightmares even now.

A sad smile graced her face; he tried so hard to help her and to understand her. Even after all the things she had done he was the first to go and try to help.

River knew why, she could read his mind. It was guilt of the things he had seen and done, things that he should have stopped but never did. Horrors that kept him awake at night looking for redemption and Book believed he had started that road when he had first stepped foot on Serenity and met this merry band of thieves and fugitives.

She missed his stories, his preaching. Serenity was that little bit emptier without his laughter to lighten it, her tears moistening the sand around the stone.

"Faith." River whispered as she kissed it and curled up trying to feel close to him just for a moment longer, the bible clutched tightly to her heart.

The End


End file.
